


Sherlock, me enamore de un criminal

by Aen333Magic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Correspondence, Hurt John Watson, M/M, Moriarty is Alive, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Surprises
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen333Magic/pseuds/Aen333Magic
Summary: Un último adiós por parte de John hacía Sherlock.





	Sherlock, me enamore de un criminal

El de cabellos azabaches corría lo más que sus piernas podían a aquel edificio que estaba en llamas, no podía creer que había terminado en esto, que su mejor amigo había terminado en esta situación. En un edificio en llamas con nada más y nada menos que su enemigo… Moriarty, ese maldito se había llevado a John como una declaración de guerra y claro que la iba a aceptarla.

  
Cuando llego ya no quedaba el rastro de ninguno de esos dos, maldijo por lo bajo cuando entre lo que suponía era su “nido de amor” encontró una libreta pequeña en donde al abrirla encontró con la letra del rubio un: 

  
**“Te extrañare, Sherlock”**

  
Algo extrañado decidió guardarla en su abrigo de todos modos no es como si lo necesitaran para el caso pues era obvio a donde habían ido esos dos, a un lugar a simple vista pero nadie podría verlos…

  
Cuando todos comenzaron a llegar a la escena del crimen él la abandono para ir al Baker, en donde después en tomar un taxi (eh ignorar a la señora Hudson) fue a encerrarse para sacar la libreta en donde después de echarle un vistazo noto que estaba a la mitad así que no llevaba mucho.

  
Las primeras hojas estaban llenas de tachones de cómo empezar, algunos garabatos así que cuando encontró la página indicada suspiro, tenía que terminar cuanto antes con esto, tenía que saber por qué John había escapado con el mayor criminal del mundo.

  
_Sherlock, tu mereces una explicación del porque he tomado las decisiones que he tomado hasta ahora, puede que se te haga lo más estúpido del mundo (y en realidad lo es) ya que es por sentimientos, yo me… Me enamore de James, no de Moriarty sino de James y aunque parezca que sean la misma persona no lo es._

  
_Sé que es no es nada bueno, que no debo confiar, que es un loco ya que podría matarme con una bala de uno de sus francotiradores o incluso de él mismo pero no puedo evitar el haberme enamorarme._

  
_Es la persona más impredecible que incluso nos ha hecho pasar un total infierno desde que entro a nuestras vidas y que posiblemente nos ha causado miles de pesadillas y no mientas, te he escuchado cuando duermes el cómo susurras su nombre y después de eso simplemente te pones paranoico. Él puede compararse con el propio diablo si es que quiere, Dios incluso podría lograr que toda Europa entre en guerra pero… no lo hace y eso debe darle puntos buenos ¿no?_

  
_Como sea no creo que eso te interese así que empecemos por el principio, el cómo tu dirías “el momento en que comencé a meterme a la boca del lobo” o al menos suena mejor._

_Fue en esa fiesta privada después del caso de “La Mujer” yo simplemente no era lo mío y como tú te habías logrado sacar de ello simplemente decidí salir por eso de la una y fue en ese momento en que lo encontré recargado como si nada al final de las escaleras trate de ignorarlo pero él se me acerco y comenzó a hablar de idioteces mientras esperaba un taxi pero simplemente siguió ahí y no lo negare, me reí de algunas cosas, estuvimos un rato así y finalmente había llegado mi transporte y él desapareció cuando me di la vuelta._

  
_No fue el último de nuestros encuentros…_   
_Encontró el lugar donde trabajaba y pues “el interno” pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo ya que nuestros horarios eran similares con la única excepción de que yo si trabaja mientras James hacia… nunca supe que es lo que hacía, quizá luego deba preguntarle…_

  
_Volviendo al tema el caso es de que al compartir algunos almuerzos, un par de secuestros (empiezo a creer que atraigo a la gente peculiar a mí) comencé conocer a James, digamos que él tiene un raro trastorno de personalidad, Moriarty es el que todos conocemos, el Napoleón del crimen pero James era todo lo contrario, es alguien tierno que gusta de los gatos y le gusta Glee ~~ya vimos la serie demasiadas veces que incluso puedo cantar el karaoke sin problemas~~ además era atento y me daba cierta adrenalina que no necesito ~~aunque claro no la necesito para vivir como todos creen~~ así que al conocer ese lado de James note algo diferente, algo similar a lo que tú me has estado provocando desde hace tanto tiempo y es de contigo puede que haya descubierto que quizá sea bisexual… puede…_

  
_Y con mis sentimientos tan confusos fui hasta ti y me armé de valor para decirte de mí enamoramiento pero tú… Me rechazaste, debo admitir que en todas mis declaraciones tu rechazo ha sido hasta la fecha el que peor me ha dejado ¿no pudiste ser más delicado? ~~¿No pudiste no haberme roto el corazón de una manera menos cruel?~~ Así que el comenzar a alejarme de ti fue lo más razonable y ya que tú parecías no notarlo lo acepte, comencé a trabajar más tiempo en el hospital enfocándome en ayudar y ser útil en vez de quedarme en donde claramente no era bien recibido… ~~Pero aun así duele.~~_

  
_James me ayudó mucho, comenzaba ser su compañía agradable y el almorzar juntos se había vuelto algo tan cotidiano, incluso el compartir alimentos… no fue una sorpresa que después de un tiempo en el almacén de suministros médicos nos hayamos besado…_

  
_Créeme que cuando digo que tu hermano es un demente no miento porque justo al final de ese turno me secuestro (de nuevo) ~~creo que les gusta secuestrarme~~ comenzó a decirme que me alejara de él, que era un demente que solo mataba por diversión y deje de prestarle atención, creo que me sentí como tú solo que como no era mi hermano no tenía por qué hacerle caso así que… después de ese gran sermón volví a ser secuestro pero ahora por James, debo admitir que fue un detalle romántico que con la sangre de gente mala hubiera hecho un corazón en la pared, fue algo lindo a su manera._

  
_Y es así como comencé a dejar pasar tiempo en el departamento, él tenía un departamento y bueno el quedarme a dormir ahí en vez de escuchar como tocabas notas de tu violín que nunca serian para mí, sonara como una locura y todo pero… me sentía seguro con él, que nada podría hacerme daño si estaba a su lado._

  
_Eventualmente paso lo que debía pasar, ambos nos... No entrare en esos detalles, el caso es que nos volvimos una verdadera pareja en ese momento._

  
_Aún recuerdo tu cara cuando te dije que me iba del Baker, ya había hecho mis maletas, las lágrimas de la señora Hudson me dolieron pero tu indiferencia fue el punto clave para irme y así comenzar mi nueva vida con Jame Moriarty._

  
_Logramos encontrar un sitio donde poder pasarlo los dos juntos, el comenzó a hacerme un lugar entre su red para así poder tejerla los dos, no me siento orgulloso pero tampoco estoy arrepentido._

  
_Incluso para burlarnos comenzamos a hacer unas cuantas apariciones por aquí y por allá, me volví una sombra de lo que era, James me hizo lo que soy ahora, me mostro que puedo tener un lado oscuro pero aun así todo esto estaba mal, intente que sus movimientos no afectaran a terceros o a inocentes y lo logre._

  
_Él me hace un mal hombre y yo a él uno mejor._   
_Pero había un ligero obstáculo para seguir, tú y tu hermano. Si seguían acercándose a nosotros hubieran terminado muertos así que convencí a Moriarty de revertir los roles, nosotros moriríamos en una lluvia de plomo._   
_Así que decidimos hacer algo grande, un robo y dejamos que nos encerraran, escribo esto mientras nos despedimos de ustedes por el momento._

  
_Hasta luego Sherlock aunque espero por tu bien que no nos encontremos en un futuro cerca, siempre serás mi mejor amigo y quien me dio otra oportunidad para seguir pero soy un adulto y sé que lo que hago está mal pero no me detendré, esto es lo que escojo._

  
_J.W._

El detective soltó un largo suspiro, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos no habría huido con él, prácticamente había dado a John en bandeja de plata. Arrojo la libreta con furia para pasear por la sala jalando un poco su cabello sin saber cómo reacción ante esto.  
Después de un rato miro a la libreta olvidada para ver que en las últimas páginas había algo más, o perdía ya nada con echarle un vistazo. 

  
**Hola mi viejo enemigo, solo quería agradecerte por darme pase libre con nuestro soldado, debo admitir que facilitaste mucho la tarea de que estuviera conmigo y que cayera a mis brazos, ahora que tengo a tu mascota domesticada no puedo imaginar cuanto nos divertiremos tú y yo de ahora en adelante por quien se la queda digo aunque es obvio que es mía para siempre quiero ver que harás por recuperarla.**

**El juego comienza Sherly, te extrañare hasta nuestro encuentro pero eso sí, tu Johnny boy ya no será el mismo, el tiempo se acaba.**

  
**Tic tac.**

  
**JM.**


End file.
